User blog:Dryuuu/AITHUSA expectations in Series 5
Let's talk about Aithusa! I think Aithusa so far is the biggest question and the biggest mystery in Merlin yet! *She's a dragon, the most mythical and powerful creatures of magic in the show!!! The Great Dragon was my favourite character through all of Series 1, I only watched it at that stage to see the Dragon get freed one day. Then I started to love all the characters, especially Morgause and Uther, in Series 3 (my favourite season without a doubt!) *There are several contradictions. Firstly, I don't think this was a hole, but the Tomb of Ashkanar and Borden storyline did, you know, pop up. Why did Borden choose to visit Gaius then? Next, the dragon egg seemed far too easy to steal from the tomb. And how did Borden wake up from the gas so quickly? Obviously he could've easily stolen it if Merlin were not there (he wouldn't have been able to get Aithusa out, though). *Kilgharrah calling Aithusa a he and the light of the sun. But now apparently Aithusa chose Morgana , and in Comic Con interveiws Katie referred to Aithusa as a she numerous times! Katie was also very closed about Aithusa, she didn't want to say much. I think Colin is the one who has said the most about Aithusa as of yet. *When Colin met Kilgharrah again in the finale, he didn't look surprised there was no Aithusa there. I know Camelot had fallen to the evil witch, but they both acted as if they had never met a baby dragon. *Was Kilgharrah REALLY Aithusa's guardian? *Will Aithusa talk? (And will it to be to everyone, like Kilgharrah did) *Morgana being kidnapped for 2 of the 3 year gap. Where was Aithusa the whole time, hm? I am thinking Aithusa freed her, but why take that long? *In the official Merlin calendar, there's Kilgharrah, there's Mordred and Morgana, but no Aithusa! *No Aithusa in either of the trailers released. *No Aithusa even hinted in any promo materials, or on Merlin Official's facebook and Twitter page. I think it's very strange, that's all. Will Aithusa even make much of an appearance in Series 5? I know it sound like I'm jumping to conclusions so fast, but when Series 4 ended Katie said in an interview the ending where Aithusa saved Morgana sets up Series 5 so well. That's pretty much saying Aithusa is very important to Series 5. There's a possibility Aithusa, like Agra(pain)vaine in Series 4 will get absolutely no promo material, but only stills later on. Or, when the Series begins, and we see Aithusa for the first time (who will definitely be bigger, Katie said in an interview she's a big dragon now) the Merlin team suddenly release all this promo material of a bigger Aithusa, and put him/her in the background of their promo posters, like on their Twitter and Facebook page, for instance. Maybe they REALLY want to surprise us with a bigger Aithusa. Seems to be a big deal now when you look at it this way. So leave your thoughts below. And check out the fan art of Aithusa below. I don't think Aithusa will look like this but it's still pretty cool. Category:Blog posts